


Only You

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Ignis is thoroughly impressed, M/M, Mostly Smut, Noct learns some new tricks, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: It was unlike Noct to take much of anything seriously, least of all the more physical aspects of their relationship, and so when he had mentioned that he'd been practicing to get better....Well, Ignis had naturally been at least a little suspicious.But now, stretching back against the luxurious pillows and watching as the prince's bare feet carried him confidently toward the bed, Ignis was torn between curiosity and sudden, intense arousal.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for my dearest Kink Prompt Anon on Tumblr, who requested: _One night somewhat early in the relationship (long enough they've been fucking regularly, etc.), noct asks ignis if he can try something and ignis comes to find out noct has apparently been practicing in his free time because he's rolling his hips and riding ignis so well, doing everything ignis loves and looking hot af doing it. noct learning he likes being kinda slutty for ignis and ignis loves it B)_

Ignis was already beginning to have second thoughts.

Usually when he found himself naked atop black sheets, Noctis was also with him. Curled up in his arms or smiling as their hands drifted together over new yet familiar skin, touching, stroking, _exploring_. They would hold each other long into the night, until at last Ignis had to untangle his limbs from the sleeping prince's in order to return to his own apartment across town. Or, on the rare occasion that neither of them had obligations the following morning, until Noct rolled over with a kiss and a smile and begged Iggy to cook him breakfast.

Thus had their relationship blossomed and flourished, for several months already by Iggy's count (surprisingly, Noct had been the one to approach _him_ the night of his high school graduation, and they had never looked back). Yet something, it seemed, had suddenly changed. It was unlike Noct to take much of anything seriously, least of all the more _physical_ aspects of their relationship, and so when he had mentioned that he'd been practicing to get better....

Well, Ignis had naturally been at least a little suspicious.

But now, stretching back against the luxurious pillows and watching as the prince's bare feet carried him confidently toward the bed, Ignis was torn between curiosity and sudden, intense arousal.

Noctis looked _different_. Sure, he still had the same pale, porcelain-doll skin and galaxy-blue eyes, still had black hair that had grown long enough to fall in a soft halo around his face. No, what was different was his smile. It was sharper than usual, curved up at the edges in a playful yet deadly expression that held Ignis' gaze even as the first of his knees settled onto the edge of the mattress.

"Iggy," the prince purred, catching the way the older man's cock had quickly jolted to attention. "You're staring."

 _Oh_. "Apologies, Highness. I wasn't quite expecting...."

The bed dipped as Noctis drew his second leg up, beginning a slow crawl up from the foot of the mattress toward the naked body awaiting him at the other end. "Expecting _what_?"

" _Ah_ . Um. Expecting, well, _this_ . _You_." He cleared his throat, tried again. "You look good."

"And I usually don't?" Noct's lips curled more. While Ignis flushed and fumbled for a recovery, the prince reached out with a single hand to press a finger against his lips. The older man instantly, gratefully, fell silent. " _Shh_. Do you know what I want, Iggy?"

 _Oh,_ he had an idea. He had _several_ ideas, judging from the weight of Noct's cock pulsing hot and heavy against his thigh. Already the prince was moving into position, his knees settling into the silk sheets on either side of Ignis' hips even as his hands sought purchase on the flat panes of his stomach.

"I might, yes." His own voice sounded strange to his ears, more air than sound and oddly high-pitched. Noctis noticed, too, his teeth flashing as his lips cracked in a grin.

"I'll tell you anyway," he said. Ignis felt the anticipation lodge in his throat. "I wanna feel you stretching me open. I wanna feel your cock inside me, deep, fast, _hard_ . I want you to say my name when you come in me, and think of nothing else while I fuck you, too. _That's_ what I want, Iggy."

Eyebrows arched nearly to his hairline, it was all Ignis could do to give a slow, deliberate nod of his head. Never, in all the eighteen years he had known him, had Noct ever spoken like this, at once demanding and yet intensely sensual. Ignis wanted to hear more, wanted to know just where his prince had picked up such crude (arousing) language, but his words had abandoned him along with much of the blood flow to his upper body. He could only groan, deep and heady, as Noctis rolled down in his lap to drag the heat of his lust along his cock.

"N-Noctis -- !" he hissed, fingers automatically flying to lean hips. " _Gods_ , I need you!"

Another smirk. "I know." Noct kissed him then, snatching up any semblance of a reply with his own lips as he guided one of Iggy's hands to his backside. There was a _pop_ and splash of cool liquid, then the prince was rubbing back against that slicked palm in a silent command.

Ignis obeyed. Above him, Noct allowed his voice to tumble freely from his lips, moaning and gasping at even the subtlest motions of the fingers sliding into him. As a third was added, Noctis buried his panting mewls into the side of Ignis' neck and stayed there, licking and suckling and nipping at skin he already knew to be deliciously sensitive. When he decided he couldn't wait any longer, he reached  back to swat Ignis' hand away, reaching down instead to coat some of the remaining lube onto the older man's own eager cock.

There was no time to catch their breaths. Noctis sat down onto his cock in a rush, whining through the initial pain and not stopping until he was flush with Iggy's hips. Even then, he only paused long enough to stabilize, gripping tight at lean shoulders and spreading his thighs in a tempting sight. When he began to slide back up that length, Ignis hissed and let his head fall back, too overwhelmed even to fully enjoy the view.

"Noc...t...!"

The prince dropped down again, moaning with pleasure. " _Mmm_ , 's so good, you're so, _aah_ , hot!"

_"N-nnh --!"_

_Gods_ , but he was already _so close._ His stomach was twisted in knots, his desire coiling rapidly under the pressure of Noct's unexpectedly expert motions. Every roll, every dip of his hips sent white-hot pleasure surging through Ignis' very veins, burning him from the inside and shutting out all coherent thoughts. Only the physical, only the here, the now, the _need_ to find release inside that perfect body drove him on. He thrust up to meet Noct's motions and felt himself stumble closer to the edge each time.

" _G-gods...! I can't -- Noctis, fuck!"_

"My name, Iggy," the prince moaned, somehow smiling through his own lust. "Say it again."

"Noctis.... _Noctis_!" Ignis' voice was a hoarse cry. His body ached up, and he slammed deeper into that inviting warmth than he'd ever believed possible. Climax washed over him in shuddering waves as he spilled himself over and over, the intensity of his orgasm knocking the very breath from his lungs.

When at last he fell back, boneless and gasping for air, he felt rather than saw Noctis' weight leave him. The prince wasted little time. He was back on his knees and between Ignis' thighs in the space of a moment, bottle already upturned in his hand as he prepared to return the favor.

"Remember, Iggy," he purred, reveling in the glassy-eyed gaze that met his own. "You're not allowed to think about anything else, got it?"

Ignis drew in a short breath. _"Only you,"_ he vowed as the first of those perfect fingers found its way inside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - Noct totally learned these slick moves from reading Gladio's filthy paperbacks. He really should(n't) stop leaving those lying around for just anyone to read....


End file.
